


The Quotation Theory

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Multiple Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on different quotations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penny entered 4A without knocking, finishing off her yoghurt by throwing it back and drinking it. She finished the dairy product with a contented smile, and crushed it in her hand, before putting it in her neighbours' recycling. She turned to see Raj, Howard and Leonard staring at her.

"What?"

The three immediately averted their eyes, mumbling 'Nothing'.

(Well, Leonard and Howard muttered 'nothing'. Raj gave a small squeak.)

Penny shook her head, and sat in her usual seat beside Sheldon, who only then looked up from the book he was reading.

His eyes flicked over her face, and he raised a single eyebrow.

"Penny, are you aware that you have what appears to be yoghurt on your nose?"

Penny tried to look at her nose, crossing her eyes, and Sheldon sighed.

He plucked a tissue from the box on the table, and gently wiped the dairy product from Penny's nose.

Raj, Howard and Leonard were staring again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly.**

* * *

Penny had been quiet that Friday night. She didn't say a word during the movie they had picked out to watch – unusual in itself, even without taking into account that she was hanging out with the guys on a Friday night.

After Howard and Raj had left, and Leonard had excused himself briefly, Penny turned to Sheldon, knowing he would give her the truth.

"Sheldon, am I a bad actress?"

He raised an eyebrow at the blunt question, but answered almost immediately.

"Penny, you have many areas that need improvement – acting is not one of them."

She leaned against his shoulder with slightly teary eyes.

"Then how come I keep getting rejected for jobs?"

Sheldon refrained himself from correcting her English, and instead focused on the question. It was quite a conundrum. Penny was a talented actress – not the best, but certainly not the  _worst_. It made no sense that she had not procured herself a job in the acting business. He sourced the problem back to its root.

"I think that because you haven't got any acting jobs you have nothing to put on your CV, because of this no one will hire you, thinking that you are not a skilled actress. Because no one hires you, there are no jobs to put on your CV. It's a cycle."

Penny looked at him sadly, not bothering to move her head from his shoulder.

"So I'm trapped? I'm never going to get a job because I've never had a job."

Sheldon saw that what he had said had upset Penny, and rushed to remedy the problem.

"No; all we need to do is break the cycle. If we get something on your CV that is worthwhile – seeing as jobs do not seem to working at the moment, I suggest classes from a well known and respected acting school; I can research some options for you – then you will be more likely to be hired."

Penny sat up and stared at the man who had just solved over two year's problems in less than five minutes.

Impulsively, she moved her head and kissed Sheldon's cheek.

He let out a high pitched sound, and whipped his head around to look at her, eyes wide with shock (and fright).

"You have  _no idea_ how much I appreciate this Sheldon." Penny said, holding his eyes seriously.

His hand strayed up to rub his cheek and he shrugged, smiling sheepishly. (Penny decided that the smile was only endeared by the slight twitch in Sheldon's left cheek.)

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever hope to achieve greatly," He quoted, and Penny smiled at his typical response, resuming her place on his shoulder.

Sheldon kept repeating that to himself for the two hours that she stayed there.

 


End file.
